


Where to go from here (working Title)

by Choco92



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, M/M, Torture, romantic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco92/pseuds/Choco92
Summary: Sephiroth wurde besiegt, doch die Gefahr ist damit noch nicht gebannt. Ganz im Gegenteil: Eine neue Gruppe, die sich selbst Neo-Shin-Ra nennt, greift die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und versucht durch Manipulation und falsche Propaganda das Volk auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Erneut muss sich Shin-Ra mit Cloud & Co. verbünden, um im Kampf gegen die aufkommende Gefahr bestehen zu können. Doch nicht alles klappt so wie geplant und schon bald finden sich die Helden in einem bitterbösen Kampf um Leben und Tot wieder.Diese Fanfic spielt nicht im bekannten FF VII Universum, es gibt Abweichungen und Änderungen zur originalen Story. Trotzdem werdet ihr hier auf vertraute, aber auch auf neue Gesichter stoßen :)





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist meine erste Fanfic, daher bitte ich um Gnaaade :P Aber ich höre mir liebend gern eure Kritik an und nehme sie auch zu Herzen! Am Anfang war das Schreiben auch zugegebenermaßen etwas holprig für mich und ich arbeite noch stark an meiner Ausdrucksweise. Und genau deswegen sehe ich dies hier als optimalen Weg, mich in dem genannten Punkt zu verbessern! 
> 
> Nur zur "Warnung": es geht häufig um Reno und Vincent, diese werden im Verlauf eine zentralere Rolle einnehmen. Aber ich will natürlich auch die anderen Charaktere nicht zu kurz kommen lassen^^ ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim lesen :3

„RENO“

Eine Stimme drang durch nahezu den ganzen Bürokomplex. Eine eiskalte Stimme. Dem angesprochenen Rotschopf lief dabei ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ein gequälter Blick suchte den seines Partners, welcher diesen allerdings gekonnt ignorierte, nur ein Räuspern entkam seinem Rachen.. 

Reno überlegte flink, was er diesmal falsch gemacht hatte. Hat er etwa wieder einen Bericht vergessen? Die vergangenen Tage rannen einmal mehr durch seinen Kopf, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war er in letzter Zeit sehr ordentlich und zuverlässig gewesen und hatte tatsächlich all seine Berichte abgeschlossen und rechtzeitig abgegeben – trotz all dem Stress, der Shin-Ra momentan auf Trapp hielt. Was könnte es denn sonst noch sein? Hatte sich etwa eine Mitarbeiterin beschwert, weil er hier und da mal einen kleinen Spruch vom Stapel gelassen hat? Ihm fiel aber auch hier keine ein – jede Frau, mit der er flirtete, war ihm nicht gerade abgeneigt. Vielleicht eine Art Rachefeldzug, weil er sich einer bestimmten Frau nicht mehr als nötig widmete? 

„Nein, das kann es auch nicht sein“, flüsterte er zu sich selbst, woraufhin ihm sein Partner einen fragenden Blick zu warf und in Richtung Tseng nickte – á la „lass den Boss nicht warten“.

Reno stand langsam auf und stöberte noch kurz durch seine Unterlagen. Was sollte es denn sonst sein? Er war ein Ass der Turks. Zugegebenermaßen waren seine Berichte nicht immer die Créme de la Créme, und ja gut, es waren nur die letzten 5, die er vielleicht zum vereinbarten Termin abgegeben hatte, aber auf dem Schlachtfeld konnte ihm keiner was anhaben. Sobald eine Mission anstand, war er stets zu allem bereit und beendete sie immer zur vollsten Zufriedenheit seines Chefs. Allein bei dem Gedanken machte sich ein selbstsicheres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit – jedoch nicht für lange.

„Komm sofort in mein Büro.“, durchbrach die Stimme von Tseng seine Gedanken. Er stand nun direkt neben ihm, was dem Rothaarigen gar nicht aufgefallen war. Tsengs Blick bohrte sich tief in den seinen und löste wieder etwas extrem Unangenehmes in ihm aus, weshalb der Angesprochene seinen Kopf sofort senkte. Dies äußerte sich in einem kaum merklichen Zucken des Jüngeren.

„S-Sofort Boss, ich will nur schnell das hier noch bee-“

„Ich sagte sofort, also meine ich sofort.“, zischte der Schwarzhaarige. „Lass alles stehen und liegen und folge mir.“

Reno schluckte und nickte knapp. In der gleichen Bewegung, in der sich Tseng umdrehte und Reno ihm folgte, schaute der Rotschopf zu Rude und schüttelte den Kopf. Mit seinem Zeigefinger strich er über seinen Hals, soll heißen, er wird nicht mehr lebend aus dem Büro des Chefs raus kommen. Rude bekräftigte dies nur, indem er ein kurzes Nicken andeutete.

„Na toll Rude, ich hatte etwas mehr Unterstützung erwartet“, sprach der Rotschopf stumm mit seinem Mund. Als er das Büro von Tseng betrat und sich die Tür schloss, umspielte ein sadistisches Lächeln das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

\-------

Rudes Arbeitstag begann wie jeder andere: Erstmal einen Kaffee, dann auf zum Büro und direkt an die Papierarbeit. Mit einem leisen seufzen ließ er sich nieder und machte sich daran, all den Kram abzuarbeiten. Es war mittlerweile kurz vor 7, sein Partner war wie immer zu spät. Trotzdem betrachtete der glatzköpfige Mann mit erstaunen, wie viel Reno bereits von seinen Berichten fertig gestellt hatte. Dies war er wirklich gar nicht von ihm gewohnt. In den letzten Tagen schien sich der Rothaarige tatsächlich an die Regeln zu halten.

Nachdem er einige Seiten geschrieben hatte, machte sich der Stachelkopf neben ihm an seinem Schreibtisch breit. 

„Morgen Rude“, murmelte er. Rude schaute zu ihm und wippte mit seinem Kopf. „Morgen“, erwiderte er. 

„Oh Mann, diese ganze Arbeit, immer das hin und her...das wird mir langsam echt zu viel.“, meckerte Reno. „Wieso kommen immer neue Idioten zu den Alten hinzu?“

Dabei krächzte seine Stimme ein wenig. Er war wohl, wie jeder andere hier, etwas geschlaucht. Rude verstand sein Gemecker natürlich nur zu gut. Diese neue Gruppe, die ihnen das Leben schwer machte, nannte sich selbst Neo-Shin-Ra. So ganz verstand er die Motivation dieser Leute nicht. Sie sicherten sich nach und nach die Gefolgschaft der normalen Bevölkerung, in dem sie ihnen Dinge versprachen, die ihnen unter Rufus so nicht geboten wurden. So zum Beispiel bessere Jobs, besseres Gehalt, umweltfreundlichere Arbeit, all so was eben. Doch gleichzeitig waren sie nichts anderes als Terroristen, die Shin-Ra angriffen, ja sogar die Zivilisten gefährdeten. Es war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel, wie sich das Volk hinter diese Gauner stellen konnte – ein Blinder hätte sehen können, dass ihre Versprechungen nur ein Vorwand sind.

Doch nicht nur das. Sie setzten Spione in Shin-Ra ein und stahlen ein Testsubjekt nach dem anderen. So konnte es natürlich nicht weiter gehen und jeder arbeitete unter extremem Druck. Vielleicht war es auch diese kritische Situation, die seinen Partner zu einer etwas sorgfältigeren Arbeit zwangen. Schließlich stand all das hier auf dem Spiel.

„RENO“

Mit einem mal setzte sein Gedankengang aus und er blickte über seine Akten. Tseng, sein Boss, stand am Eingang des Raums und schaute zielgerade zu seinem Partner. Alle im Raum taten so, als hätten sie nichts mit bekommen, so auch Rude. Es war die weisere Entscheidung, sich in solchen Momenten nicht um Reno zu sorgen oder ihm irgendeine Art der Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, auch wenn er dessen Blicke spürte.

Nachdem Reno sich jedoch eine ganze Zeit lang nicht rührte und Rude nur ein Murmeln vernahm, schaute er zu ihm rüber, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er seinen Arsch besser in die Höhe kriegen sollte. Der Rothaarige reagierte und folgte Tseng auch, als dieser direkt neben seinem Schreibtisch stand. Mit einem „Hals-Tot-Schlitzer-Strich“ signalisierte Reno noch seine Hilflosigkeit, doch hier konnte Rude nichts mehr machen. Was sein Partner gemacht hatte, würde ihm wohl erstmal ein Rätsel bleiben.

\-------

Tseng verstand seine Aufgabe ziemlich gut. Er musste alle anderen unter Kontrolle halten und ihnen immer das Gefühl geben, sie seien wertlos. Beziehungsweise nicht komplett wertlos. Sie haben jeweils ihren Part in der Geschichte, aber er musste immer eine gewisse Dominanz in seiner Person ausstrahlen. Und welche Person war dazu besser geeignet als ein gewisser rothaariger Kerl, welcher gerne mal zu spät zur Arbeit kam. Also knöpfte er sich diesen heute zuerst vor. 

Die Wahrheit war, dass Reno in letzter Zeit überraschend gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Nichts desto trotz war es ratsam, alle im Glauben zu lassen, dass der Turk wieder etwas vermasselt hatte. Und so entschied sich der Schwarzhaarige für einen kleinen Scherz. Das Beste an der ganzen Sache war: Niemand erwartete so was von ihm. Also rief er den ahnungslosen Turk aus, so laut er nur konnte. Er versuchte, nicht zu lachen, denn das hätte alles zunichte gemacht. Er war geübt in ernsten Blicken., also stellte dies kaum ein Problem für ihn dar.

„RENO“, schrie er. Er merkte, wie der Raum sich verdichtete, jegliche Gelassenheit, die auch nur ansatzweise geherrscht hatte, war von einem Moment auf den Anderen verflogen. Die Luft wurde urplötzlich stickig, man konnte die Anspannung nahezu schon fassen. Doch das machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus, sein Grinsen hätte sich über sein ganzes Gesicht verbreitet, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre. Vor allem, als er den Rotschopf zucken sah. Da wurde es ihm gleich etwas wärmer um die Magengrube. 

In der Lage, in der sich Shin-Ra derzeit befand, war es vielleicht nicht unbedingt ratsam, seine Angestellten in Angst zu versetzen, aber dennoch hatte dies einen gewissen Effekt auf ihn. Dadurch wurde er angespornt. Und er ließ sich davon nicht abbringen, komme was wolle. Und die wöchentliche Standpauke, die Reno normalerweise gehalten wurde, stand noch aus – auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich einen Schnitzer erlaubt hatte.

Langsam schritt er dem Schreibtisch des jüngeren Turk näher, seine Augen nach wie vor auf ihn gerichtet. Der Rothaarige flüsterte etwas, aber ob er fluchte oder lediglich laut nachdachte, war gerade ziemlich egal. 

„Komm sofort in mein Büro.“, sagte Tseng mit ernster Miene. Reno hatte scheinbar gar nicht gemerkt, dass sein Vorgesetzter bereits an seinem Tisch war und fuhr als Resultat zusammen. Er stammelte etwas, wollte wohl noch ein wenig Zeit gewinnen, doch Tseng ließ dass definitiv nicht durchgehen.

„Ich sagte sofort, also meine ich sofort.“, zischte der Schwarzhaarige. „Lass alles stehen und liegen und folge mir.“ Darauf drehte er sich um, ohne zu gucken, ob der Angesprochene folgte – wobei er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass dies der Fall war. Sie liefen in Richtung seines Büros. Kurz nach dem der Rotschopf den Eingang überschritt, schloss Tseng die Tür und freute sich einfach ungemein über den Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Turks. Endlich konnte er sich ein Grinsen erlauben.

\-------

Einen Tag zuvor...

Fünf, nein sechs Personen befanden sich momentan im Labor. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden aufgrund der letzten Ereignisse um einiges erhöht. Verständlich. Schließlich war es in den letzten Tagen Gang und Gebe, dass Mitarbeiter auf mysteriöse Weise verschwanden, Materie gestohlen wurde oder sogar Testsubjekte ihren Weg nach draußen fanden. Rufus sendete natürlich SOLDAT oder die Turks aus, um der ganzen Sache nachzugehen, doch bisher ohne Erfolg. Problematisch war natürlich auch die Armut an Mitarbeitern.

Doch dass kam Vincent gerade sehr gelegen. Schließlich war es ihm trotz erhöhter Sicherheitsvorkehrungen so leichter möglich, sich in das Labor rein zu schleichen. Glücklicherweise wurde seit damals nicht sonderlich viel am Grundriss verändert, weshalb er sich ziemlich gut auskannte. Er bewegte sich wie ein Schatten von Wand zu Wand. Schnelle und präzise Schritte erlaubten es ihm, unbemerkt an den teils ziemlich nervösen Mitarbeitern vorbei zu huschen. Den Kameras wich er adäquat aus. Er vermied es, sie direkt auszuschalten, da er so nur die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachleute auf sich ziehen würde. 

Sein Ziel waren die Tanks. Er hatte beschlossen, seine Sünden aus der Vergangenheit endlich aufzuwiegen. Er wollte vor allem Hojos Testsubjekte befreien – nicht nur aus dessen Gewalt, sondern auch aus der terroristischen Gewalt. Denn gerade jetzt, wo eine Gruppierung, die sich Neo-Shin-Ra dem Konzern entgegen stellte, konnte er nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen. Zumal wusste er, was Neo-Shin-Ra machte: Sie lallten die Bevölkerung von Midgar ein und hetzten sie gegen Shin-Ra auf, gleichzeitig gingen sie skrupellos gegen den Konzern und teils – leider unbemerkt – auch gegen das Volk selbst vor. Sie waren nicht besser als Shin-Ra. Sie bemächtigten sich derer Utensilien, seien es Materie oder Testpersonen, an denen sie selbst weitere Experimente durchführten oder heraus finden wollten, was Shin-Ra mit ihnen gemacht hatte, indem sie sie wortwörtlich auseinander nahmen. Außerdem ermordeten sie kaltblütig die Mitarbeiter, die ihnen nutzlos erschienen. Andere wurden gefoltert, bis sie Betriebsgeheimnisse preis gaben oder starben.

Nun hatte Vincent sich vorgenommen, einzuschreiten und zumindest einige Personen aus dem Labor zu befreien. Er musste damals am eigenen Leib erfahren, was Hojo mit Menschen anstellte. Als er jedoch sah, was die neue Terror-Bande mit ihrem gestohlenem Gut anstellte, konnte er nicht länger die Augen verschließen. 

Bei den Tanks angekommen, musste er feststellen, dass alle leer waren – bis auf einen. Mist. Die anderen wurden wohl an einen sichereren Ort gebracht, damit die Terroristen sie nicht so leicht stehlen konnten. Aber zumindest eine Person war noch da.

Er ging auf den Tank VI zu und betrachtete den Menschen in der Flüssigkeit schwimmend kurz. Es war ein Junge, kaum 15 Jahre alt. Er hatte kurzes braunes Haar und eine lange Narbe zierte seine rechte Gesichtshälfte über sein Auge hinweg. Sein Körper war sehr schmächtig, die Knochen fast an jeder Stelle sichtbar. Auf einem Schild vor dem Tank stand „White V“, wohl ein Name, dem Hojo ihm gegeben hat. Wie kreativ, dachte Vincent sarkastisch. 

Er wusste zu gut wie man den Tank öffnete und wartete nur den richtigen Augenblick ab. Ihm fiel auf, dass keine Kameras auf diesen Tank gerichtet waren und auch die Mitarbeiter schenkten ihm kaum Aufmerksamkeit. Das fand Vincent ein wenig seltsam, aber eigentlich war es ihm nur recht so. Gerade als er das Ventil öffnen wollte, ging allerdings der Alarm los. Leicht erschrocken drückte er sich gegen die Wand und hoffte, er blieb unentdeckt und dass er diese Mitarbeiter nicht töten müsste. Jedoch wurde der Alarm wohl nicht seinetwegen ausgelöst. Eine Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher wiederholte die Worte „An Alle Shin-Ra Mitarbeiter im Labor. Bitte verlassen sie sofort ihren Bereich. Die Terror-Gruppe „Neo-Shin-Ra“ ist soeben in das Gebäude gedrungen und befindet sich nun auf dem Weg zum Labor. Gehen sie zum abgesprochenen Versammlungsplatz.“

Jetzt musste er schnell handeln. Die Angestellten verließen routiniert und erstaunlich gelassen den Raum. Vermutlich lag das daran, dass solche Vorfälle in letzter Zeit an der Tagesordnung lagen. Vincent öffnete das Ventil und die Luke oben klappte auf. Er kletterte rauf, griff dem Jungen unter die Schultern und zog ihn nach oben. Er war sehr leicht, wie Vincent es sich gedacht hatte. Gut für ihn, so konnte er ihn mit Leichtigkeit tragen.

Er schlich den Weg zurück, wie er ihn gekommen war und ließ sich dabei nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Von den Terroristen erblickte er nicht einen einzigen, aber sie gingen wahrscheinlich einfach nur einen anderen Weg. Das Gebäude war so groß, es gab immer mehrere Möglichkeiten, um ins Labor zu gelangen. 

Dank des Alarms kam ihm auch kein einziger Mitarbeiter entgegen, das Geschoss schien vollkommen verlassen zu sein. Wo der Versammlungsplatz war, wusste Vincent nicht, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Er wollte dieses verfluchte Gebäude einfach nur hinter sich lassen und dafür sorgen, dass der Junge, dessen lebloser Körper schlaff um seine Schultern hing, eine Zukunft außerhalb der grausamen Experimente hatte.


	2. Changes

Als Reno das Büro seines Vorgesetzten betrat, war ihm ziemlich mulmig im Magen. Ihm wollte einfach nicht einfallen, wo dessen Problem lag. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde er die Höhle des Löwen betreten. Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte und er es wagte, Tseng ins Gesicht zu schauen, bemerkte er ein Grinsen, welches er kaum von diesem kannte. Und in dem Moment wurde im Bewusst, dass er hinters Licht geführt wurde. Erleichtert atmete er auf, sein Herz raste wie verrückt. Doch gleichzeitig machte sich etwas wie Wut in ihm breit. Oder konnte man es Wut nennen? War es nicht vielleicht vielmehr so etwas wie Sympathie für seinen Chef, der sich solche Scherze selten erlaubte?

„Man Tseng, sowas kannst du doch nicht bringen, yo?!“, beschwerte er sich, während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Das ist wirklich nicht lustig.“ Gleichzeitig verbarg er sein Grinsen, denn insgeheim war das genau seine Art von Humor.

„Also ich fands ziemlich amüsant.“, meinte sein Gegenüber. Er lachte kurz auf und machte die Jalousien zu, um die beiden von der Außenwelt abzuschotten. Reno war ab diesem Zeitpunkt sofort klar, dass es nach wie vor ein scheinbar ernstes Thema zu besprechen gab. Das Rumgebrülle von eben war zwar nur ein kleiner Scherz, den sich sein Boss wohl erlaubt hat, dennoch wurde er nicht ohne Grund hier her beordert.

„Jetzt mal Spaß bei Seite“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige, seine Stimme hatte wieder einen ernsten, eisigen Ton angenommen. Reno war immer wieder überrascht, wie leicht es Tseng fiel, seine kalte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten bzw. wieder herzustellen, obwohl er einen Moment zuvor noch ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Setz dich“, befahl er und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er selbst nahm auf seinem eigenen Platz.

Der jüngere Turk leistete Folge. „Was ist los? Eine neue Mission?“, fragte er. Er hoffte darauf, denn der ganze Papierkram ging ihm ziemlich auf den Sack. Ein Nicken von Tseng erfüllte seine Erwartungen und er konnte ein schmunzeln nicht unterlassen. „Hat es wieder was mit dieser bescheuerten Terror-Bande zu tun? Lass mich einfach ihr Versteck suchen, ich werd sie alle nieder metzeln!“, prahlte er. Doch dies wurde mit einem Kopfschütteln des Anderen verneint.

„So einfach geht das nicht Reno, wie oft denn noch?“

Er nahm einige Dokumente, die auf seinem Tisch lagen, in die Hand und überreichte sie Reno. Gleichzeitig weihte er ihn über die neue Mission ein. „Gestern gab es wieder einen Vorfall im Labor. Da wir wussten, dass es in nächster Zeit wieder zu Plünderungen kommen wird und Neo-Shin-Ra ja so sehr an unseren Testobjekten interessiert ist, haben wir vorsorglich alle aus den Räumen entfernt und in einen selbst mir unbekannten Ort verfrachtet. Bis auf diesen hier.“

Er tippte mit dem Finger auf das Bild eines Jungen, welcher unter dem Namen „White VI“ geführt wurde. Reno studierte seine Akte mit geübtem Auge in windeseile und blickte auf. „Hier steht, er war ein Fehlschlag.“

„Ganz genau.“, bejahte Tseng. „Laut Hojo hatte das Mako keinerlei Auswirkungen auf diesen Jungen. Er hatte wohl noch weitere Tests in andere Richtungen mit ihm durchgeführt, welche dass aber genau sind, weiß niemand.“

Reno entkam ein spöttisches Lachen. „Typisch für diesen verrückten Professor“, flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Jedenfalls dachten wir, es wäre ratsam, den Jungen mit einem Peilsender auszustatten. Sollte die Gruppe ihn tatsächlich entwenden, so könnten wir ihrer Spur folgen und vielleicht sogar einen Durchbruch erreichen.“, Tseng stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum in Richtung eines Geräts. „Und das haben sie wohl auch getan.“

Überrascht sah Reno seinen Boss an. Er konnte ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz folgen. „Wo ist dann das Problem? Soll ich ihn etwa ausfindig machen? Es scheint mir ehrlich gesagt so, als hätten wir die Terroristen am Haken.“

„Ja und nein.“, meinte Tseng. Er ging mit dem Gerät in der Hand zu Reno und zeigte ihm den Bildschirm. Dort wurde das GPS angezeigt, jedoch fiel ihm auf, dass irgendwas nicht ganz richtig war.

„Moment, sollte der Peilsender nicht extrem genau sein?“, fragte er leicht verdutzt. Er nahm das Gerät in die Hand und drückte einige Tasten, jedoch ohne Erfolg. „Wieso wird dass denn in einem so großen Radius angezeigt?“

„Genau hierin liegt das Problem.“

Tseng deutete mit dem Finger auf das Gerät, seine Augen immer noch auf den Rotschopf fixiert. „Aus irgendeinem Grund wird der Standort nicht perfekt angezeigt. Es kommt öfter zu Störungen, manchmal verlieren wir kurzzeitig das Signal. Bis vor wenigen Stunden konnten wir gar keines Empfangen. Wir wissen nicht genau, woran es liegt. Die Terroristen dürften es nicht bemerkt haben, der Peilsender befindet sich in dem Körper des Jungen. Aber es ist gut, dass wir zumindest den momentanen Aufenthaltsort eingrenzen können.“

Laut dem Gerät hielt sich der Junge irgendwo in Sektor 5 auf. Besser gesagt wurden mehrere Wohnblöcke angezeigt – Müllhalden, wie Reno wusste. In dem Sektor lebten kaum noch Menschen. Dort wurden in der Vergangenheit viele mehrstöckige Häuser gebaut, manche sogar ziemlich hoch, jedoch sind die meisten komplett verlassen. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und jetzt willst du, dass ich mich dort umsehe und nach dem Jungen und den Terroristen Ausschau halte?“

„Ganz genau.!“

„Du weißt schon, dass das Tage dauern könnte. Das Gebiet ist riesig und es gibt keinerlei Garantie, dass das Signal nicht wieder abbricht, wenn ich das richtig verstehe.“, meinte der Rothaarige entrüstet. „Wie viele Leute willst du denn auf diese Mission schicken?“

Tsengs Ausdruck änderte sich überhaupt nicht. Seine eiskalten Augen durchbohrten Reno, machten ihm klar, dass er es hier mit einer finalen Entscheidung zu tun hatte.

„Nur dich und Elena. Und wenn ihr sie gefunden habt, möchte ich kein Eingreifen, ihr sollt ihnen lediglich Folgen.“, sagte er trocken.

Dies brachte Reno nicht gerade aus der Fassung, genau damit hatte er gerechnet. Schließlich hatten sie hier kaum Leute, die auf sowas vorbereitet waren, nicht nach den ganzen Entführungen. Das Einzige, was ihm zu denken gab, war die Tatsache, dass er mit Elena gehen musste. Nicht, dass der blonde Turk ungeeignet für diese Mission gewesen wäre, dennoch war Laney nicht sein Partner, mit dem er unausgesprochen Taktiken vollführen konnte, die er gerade in brenzligen Situationen sehr zu schätzen wusste. Und dass hier könnte sich sehr schnell zu einer brenzligen Situation entwickeln, vielleicht war es sogar eine Falle. Außerdem ist da mal was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, weshalb er nur ungern mit ihr arbeitet.

Tseng musste seinen Ausdruck richtig gedeutet haben, denn als er weiter sprach, wurde die unausgesprochene Frage beantwortet.

„Rude wird für einen anderen Job gebraucht.“ Er räusperte sich und drehte sich von Reno weg.

Der jüngere Turk hatte sich das fast schon gedacht, dennoch war er neugierig.

„Hey, was für einen anderen Job?“, fragte er gerade hinaus. „Hoffentlich ein Härterer als meiner! Wenn ich heraus finde, dass er irgendwo am Strand in der Sonne liegen darf, um eine Person zu observieren, dann werd ich richtig stinkig.“

„Nein Reno, ganz gewiss nicht.“, behauptete sein Boss. „Sein Job könnte eventuell sogar weitaus größere Hürden bedeuten als der deine.“

„Ach komm schon, wir sind doch alle Partner“, widersprach Reno, ein wenig genervt. Wieso durfte er nicht erfahren, was sein Partner für eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte?

„Das ist alles streng geheim!“, bemerkte Tseng. „Was sollen wir tun, wenn du gefangen genommen wirst? Soll ich dir das wirklich alles nochmal von vorne Erklären? Du kennst unsere Prinzipien und Methoden. Also meld dich bei Elena und geh zu Sektor 5! Und zwar schleunigst.“

Auf eine freche Bemerkung des Rothaarigen reagierte er nicht. Er deutete nur noch zur Tür. Das Gespräch war vorbei. Renos Aufgabe war es nun, sich mit Elena kurz zu schließen.

\----------------------------------------

Rude saß nach wie vor an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete an einem weiteren Bericht, den er nahezu abgeschlossen hatte. Im Augenwinkel sah er die Tür zu Tsengs Büro auf und zu gehen, ein roter Punkt in seinem Blickfeld bewegte sich schnurgerade auf ihn zu.

Reno ist wohl zurück unter den Lebenden, dachte er sich.

Er sah auf und bemerkte das altbekannte freche Lächeln des Langhaarigen.

Reno ging zu seinem Platz, allerdings setzte er sich nicht sondern nahm nur sein PHS. „Eine neue Mission?“, erkundigte sich Rude.

„Jap.“, bestätigte der Jüngere.

„Wo geht’s hin?“

„Nach Sektor 5.“, sagte Reno mit einem leicht säuerlichem Ausdruck. „Mit Laney.“, fügte er etwas leiser und etwas angenervt hinzu.

„Mit Elena?“

Augenrollend nickte er. „Eyupp.“

Rude wusste, dass Reno und Elena nicht immer gut miteinander auskamen. Dies lag vermehrt auf Elenas Korrektheit und ihre Versessenheit, die Arbeit perfekt zu machen, wohingegen der Rotschopf des Öfteren die Dinge nicht ganz so ernst nahm. Dabei dachte Rude an damals, als sie in Wutai waren und Reno darauf bestand, dass sie im Urlaub sind und daher niemandem zur Hilfe kamen, selbst wenn der Befehl direkt vom Hauptquartier kam. Sie hatten sich dadurch eine Menge Ärger mit ihren Vorgesetzten eingehandelt, doch Reno nahm es wie immer sehr locker. Seither ist Elena jedoch deutlich steifer geworden. Wenn es ging, bestand sie darauf, nicht mit dem Rothaarigen zusammen zu arbeiten, da sie befürchtete, seine Nachlässige Art könnte sie eine Beförderung kosten. Im Moment konnten sie es sich aber nun mal nicht aussuchen.

Noch bevor er ein anderes Wort herausbrachte, stand Tseng neben ihm. Manchmal war der Schwarzhaarige so schnell und leise, dass es nicht mal Rude auffiel.

„Rude, in mein Büro.“

Der Glatzkopf war ahnungslos bezüglich dessen, was hier vor sich ging, dennoch war es seine Art, jeglicher Aufforderung zu folgen. Er hätte zu gern erfahren, was zuvor in dem Büro besprochen wurde, aber er wusste es besser. Nachfragen brachte rein gar nichts. So lief das bei den Turks. Er verabschiedete sich schweigend von Reno und folgte seinem Boss. Zeitgleich hörte er noch, wie Reno etwas in das PHS sagte. Seine Stimme wurde zunehmend leiser, als sich ihre Schritte immer weiter voneinander entfernten.

\----------------------------------------------------

Tifa tat an diesem Morgen das Gleiche wie an jedem: Sie säuberte Gläser, einige Teller, machte das Lokal bereit für neue Gäste und richtete alles für den kommenden Abend her. Soweit war sie also gekommen. Nachdem sie sich von der ganzen Sache mit Avalanche entfernt hatte, war ihr wohl nichts andere übrig geblieben, als sich ein wenig zurück zu ziehen.

Im Hintergrund hörte sie Marlene, wie sie schluchzend am Bett im Obergeschoss saß und vor sich hin weinte. Sie konnte es dem Mädchen nicht verübeln. Ihr Ziehvater war zum Schaubild von Avalanche geworden. Leider war dies nichts Positives in der Bevölkerung. Ganz im Gegenteil. Avalanche war eine Terror-Organisation, genauso wie diese neue Gruppe, von der sie gehört hatte. Und selbst als sich Barrett gegen die Gewalttaten aussprach, hörten die Anschuldigungen nicht auf. Es gab eine Gefolgschaft der alten Truppe, die sich der Organisation weiterhin annahm. Nur nicht so, wie sich Barret dass vorgestellt hatte. Sie waren nicht friedlich, sie wollten Krieg gegen Shin-Ra führen. Und ihr Aushängeschild war eben noch der ursprüngliche Anführer: Barret. In den Nachrichten wurde von kaum was anderem gesprochen. Hier ein Anschlag, dort ein Überfall. Selbst wenn die Gruppe nicht beteiligt war, wurde sie dafür schuldig gesprochen. Und so auch Marlene und Tifa, die ja auf die eine oder andere Weise Teil des Ganzen gewesen sind.

Die andere Gruppe, die sich seit kurzem gegen Shin-Ra auflehnte, nannte sich zwar anders, war im Grunde aber das gleiche wie Avalanche.

Neo-Shin-Ra. Der Unterschied war: Sie wurde weitaus besser vom Volk angenommen. Sie wollte Shin-Ra umkrempeln, wollte etwas besseres erschaffen. Nach alldem, was Tifa erfahren hatte, war dies allerdings nur ein Vorwand. Eigentlich sind sie auch nur radikale Extremisten, die Gewalt anwendeten und Dinge zerstörten.

Von Cloud hörte sie selten noch etwas. Der Blondhaarige hatte sich fast vollkommen von den Anderen abgeschottet. Die Gründe waren ihr Teils sehr verschlossen. Ja, er hat etwas schlimmes mit Sephiroth erlebt und ja, der Tod von seinem Kameraden Zack hat ihn extrem mitgenommen. Dennoch fand sie es falsch, dass er sich kaum mehr blicken ließ.

Selbst wenn Aerith, die weitaus mehr unter dem Tod des SOLDAT litt, ihnen ab und an einen Besuch abstattete, konnte er sich nicht zusammen reißen. Er war zu einem häufchen Elend herab gesunken. Und dass nach alldem, was sie gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten. Ihre Gefühle, die sie mal für ihn gehegt hatte, waren Geschichte. Natürlich unterstützte sie ihn noch, wo es nur ging – schließlich wollte sie, dass es ihm irgendwann wieder besser ging. Doch auch ihre Geduld hatte mal ein Ende. Wie lange sie sein jetziges Verhalten noch aushalten konnte, stand in den Sternen.

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss sie aus ihrem Gedankenstrom. Wer rief sie so früh am Morgen an? Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es gerade mal halb 8 war.

Sie ging darauf zu und hob ab. Eine ihr vertraute Stimme meldete sich zu Wort. Und genau mit diesem Anruf sollte eine Veränderung in ihrem Leben eintreten, mit der sie nicht mal ansatzweise gerechnet hatte, als sie heute morgen aufgestanden war um ihrem Tagwerk nachzugehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, mein zweites Kapitel ist beendet^^ ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen :) und Uiuiui, was ist das zwischen Tifa und Rude?^^
> 
> Übrigens möchte ich meine Story gerne auf auf Englisch übersetzen und ich sitze schon dabei, dauert nur leider etwas. Falls jemand von euch gut in Englisch ist und mir dabei helfen mag, meldet euch bei mir :) ich würde alles übersetzen, so gut wie ich es kann und der Person dann zuschicken^^ Danke schonmal :)


End file.
